One
by aig217
Summary: Naruto is experiencing his first year in college along with Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Hinata. Their courses are extremely competetive. Feelings are changing slowly but strange sounds keep happening and only Naruto could hear them.
1. First Day of Class

One

Chapter 1: First Day of Class

Time was going slow as a young blond-haired man sat waiting for the intstructor to arrive. He was ten minutes early to class and was playing with his pen inside a large classroom. He found it weird they were using a large classroom that could easily sit fifty, if not sixty students; he checked on his online profile and found out that there was only twenty students attending the class. He looked around and noticed it was mostly girls in this class since he only counted four other guys sitting down.

The blond sat in the middle row of the class a neutral place to learn but also not pay attention. His saphire eyes explored every classmate he has and it was brought to his attention they were only nineteen students someone was missing. As soon as he began to wonder if he or she was going to come, the door to the class room swung open. Coming in was a young girl with emerald eyes sporting some blue jeans and a red blouse that reaveled her flat stomach. What stood out the most was her pink hair.

She stood by the door for a moment looking for someone but quickly smiled as she saw a friend of hers. She passed to through most of the rows until she sat next to a raven haired guy. He had dark colored eyes and wore a black shirt with somesort of symbol the blond didn't know what it meant. Those two began to chat but the saphire eyes were staring at the pink haired girl with emerald eyes.

The door swung open and in walked in a silver haired man with sunglasses on. A white buttoned shirt he wore untucked with grey kacki pants. His hands were in his pockets and he held a manilla folder in between his body and right arm. He walked in lazily, almost as if he didn't want to be there.  
All eyes were on him as he walked to the front of the class. In the blackboard he wrote in big letters KAKASHI and nothing else. He turned around and walked to the podium that was near him and placed the manilla folder down. He never took off his sunglasses as he approached the center of the classroom.

"Hello class, my name is Kakashi. Nothing more you need to know about me but that I am your Professor for Detective Investigating Course in other words D.I.C"

A few sneers and giggles filled the classroom but it didn't faze Kakashi, "Now, Now we're all adults in this class; I think we could behave like them. Now you're either in this course because it is required for the Forensics Investigators or because you actually want to be a detective."

"Lets break the ice, shall we?" spoke Kakashi in a cheerful noise, "We'll start from the front row to last row. Lets begin with you miss with the pink hair. Tell us you're name and why you are in this course."

The pink haired girl stood up in her place and spoke nervously , "My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm in this course to become a forensic investigator."

"Good, now let's go with your friend there," said Kakashi with his hands in his pockets.  
The raven haired boy stood and calmly spoke, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm in this course to become a detective." With that the boy sat down while many girls were drooling at his sight .

Five students went by and it went to a red haired guy who had what looked like black eyeliner, "I am Gaara." Nothing more come out of this guy as he sat down. Weirdo thought the blond haired guy as his eyes shifted back to Sakura. He began to day dream about her but was soon brought back by Kakashi's voice.

"You with the blond hair!"

"Huh?," He was brought back to reality by laughters and giggles as he stood up and excitedly stated, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am in this course to be come a detective!" A grin was in his face as he proudly introduced himself. Everyone looked at him with an amused face with the exception of Kakashi, Sasuke, and sat down and the introuductions kept on going until it finished with two cousins by the name of Hinata and Neji Hyuga both with bright white eyes and dark hair.

Kakashi went to the podium to grab the manilla folder and began to write in the chalk board. He wrote Groups before he turned around and spoke to the class, " For the entire course you will be divided into eight groups of three. Since they're are only twenty students, one group will consist of two students only. Each group will be picked randomly." Kakashi walked behind the podium and began to write in a piece of paper. As soon as he finished writing, he looked in the podium untill he brought his hand up with a pair of sciccors. He quietlly began cuttuing little squares. He folded the pieces and placed them in a bowl he found in the podium.

"Group number seven will be the one consisting two students only. Let's begin choosing the groups. Group number one will consist off Hinata Hyuga...  
Slowly the groups were made until five students remained: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara.

Kakashi shooked the bowl firmly for the last two groups. As he reached for the next name, he stated " This is for group first name is Sakura Haruno." Naruto's eyes shifted from Kakashi to Sakura wondering who would be the lucky guy to be paired with her.

"The second name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto was in disbelief as he stared at Sakura who was groaning that she didn't get Sasuke as partner. "Our last group consists of the remaining three: Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji."

The three guys just stared at Kakashi with no interest of who their partners were. " The reason I put you into groups, is because over the course you will be taking four exams. These exams will be crime scene races. I will set up the crime scene somewhere in the campus and clues will be all around the campus. The first group to figure out what happened and who comitted the crime, will get an A for the exam. Second and Third will get B's. Fourth and Fifth will get C's. Sixth and Seventh will get D's. The last group who finishes or is unable to figure it out will get an F."

The students were excited for the type of exams they will be receiving until Kakashi settled them down to continue his instructions.

"Team work is a valuable asset in order to pass this course. Especilly for you Group Seven since you are at a disadvantage from the rest of the groups."  
Naruto was already imagining all the scenes and how he was gonna be the quickest to solve them and getting the top scores paying no attentiont to Kakashi or the girl trying to get his attention. His daydreaming was interrupted by the pink haired girl who hit him in the back of the head to get his attention.

_This is goin to be a long term_... thought Sakura.

**Well there you have it. I hope you like the chapter even thous is a short one hopefully they will get longer as the story progresses. This is my first Naruto fanfiction and well I really did not know how to approach them. Well review and review... untill next time..**


	2. Sadness and Sorrow

One

Chapter 2: Sadness and Sorrow

"You idiot!" echoed through the halls of the university as a certain pink-haired girl scolded a blond teen, "You don't even know who is the fiction's greatest detective!"

"Of course I do!" argued Naruto with an angry but annoyed face that later changed to an embarrassed one, "It's... Batman right?"

Sakura just placed her hand on her forehead in disbelief, "Why? Out of all the students in the class, why did I get stuck with you? It's Sherlock Holmes!"

"I knew that! I just wanted to see if you knew who it was!" yelled back Naruto as he turned around and folded his arms. He failed to see a furious Sakura's hand ball up into a fist.

"Don't you ever turn your back on me Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled the emerald eyed girl who punched Naruto into the ground.

An unconscious Naruto stayed in the ground with his eyes rolled to the back of the head. Sakura sighed thinking what she was going to do with this idiot in front of him.

***Flashback***

Sakura was talking to Professor Kakashi in hopes to change teams so she could be with Sasuke instead of Naruto. She nearly dropped out of her class so she didn't have team up with him, but she remembered it was the only class with Sasuke that term.

"The teams are final Sakura and I won't change them." Kakashi said as he was putting he papers inside his manila folder not even taking a look to Sakura's pleading eyes. "I believe this is a good challenge for you. I have taken a look at all of your school's history and I was amazed at what I saw. Straight A's all the way up to this term."

Sakura slightly blushed at her accomplishments but she kept on trying to break down her professor, "Thank you sir, but why do you say this is a good challenge?"

Kakashi smiled and explained to Sakura about his research on his students, "Naruto's grades aren't the best in the class. In fact, I could probably say that he is the worst student in his class. It amazed me that he even got accepted into the university with such scores."

"You still haven't told me what is the challenge Professor," rudely interrupted Sakura whose patience was wearing down.

"I want you to inspire him to get an A in this course."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Sakura with an annoyed face, "You and I know that would be impossible because I don't know who he is nor he knows who I am."

"Well you should start get to know each other," Kakashi gave a confident smile to Sakura who face-palmed her forehead. "Well I have to go now. I'll see you next class."

When he reached for the door knob he turned and faced Sakura who was still in the same spot and calmly stated, "I have a good feeling about you two. Ciao."

With that her professor walked out of the class room and left her alone to think about what he had just said.

"I have a good feeling about you two"

***Flashback ends***

Another sigh came out of Sakura as he kneeled down to wake up Naruto from his current state of being.

"Naruto come on wake up, I didn't even hit you hard. She lied to herself as she had put everything she had in that punch.

A groan escaped from Naruto's lip as he started to come to. Immediately his hand shot up to his cheek that was sure would be heavily bruised the next day.

All he felt was pain on that side of his face.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard," Naruto whined as he got up with the help of Sakura, "Anyways what do you want to talk to me about Sakura?"

Sakura remembered why she had talked to him in the first place before she knocked him out cold, "Well Professor Kakashi suggested we get to know each other so we could do well in the course."

"Sure let's go to a restaurant and get to know each other there. I skipped breakfast because I was running late to class," Naruto suggested to Sakura who was thinking about it.

"Sure!" Sakura replied calmly.

"Ok it's a date!" grinned Naruto like a maniac.

"Fine but it's your treat," Sakura said as she started walking to the nearest restaurant.

Naruto's grin fell as he went to check his wallet. His face fell completely as he tried to convince Sakura to pay for her half, but she declined every time until they finally reached the restaurant where she agreed to it.

There was five bowls in front of Naruto who was eating ramen at amazing speeds leaving Sakura in shock. She only had a salad in front of her that she had yet to finish. They had gotten to know each other like their favorite foods and colors; what school they came from, their hobbies. However things turned when Sakura started talking about her parents. At that moment, Naruto stopped eating and paid close attention to her. The more she talked about them more envious and depressed he became.

She took note of this and stopped talking concerned about the guy in front of her.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" She received no respond from him as he kept on staring at the bowls almost as if something was going to happen. Naruto's mind went blank as soon as she talked about her parents. He didn't even know what he was doing as he stood up and left his half of the bill on the table and went to the door.

Sakura just observed every action Naruto did, but as soon as he was about to leave, she got up and paid the rest of the bill quickly in order to keep up with the blond boy.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" asked Sakura as she reached up to him and once again her question was ignored. He just kept on walking until they had reached a park. He went to the swings and took a sit while Sakura did the same next to him.

"Naruto..." she started but she knew what she was getting in return, nothing but silence.

"Sorry it's just that when you started talking about your parents, I became jealous," Naruto finally answered to a confused Sakura.

"Why would you be jealous?"

Naruto stared at ground contemplating whether to tell her or not.

Sakura stared at him wondering what he was going to say.

"because I don't have parents.."Naruto said sadly.

Sakura felt guilt inside her as she remembered how she was talking happily about her parents in front of someone who doesn't have any.

"Why or what happened?" she asked carefully, "Well if you want to talk about it."

It was Naruto's turn to sigh. He kept on staring on the ground as he began to tell his story.

"When I was a baby, my parents... my parents were killed at our home. Nobody knows who killed them. I don't really know much about my parents except that they loved me dearly. My godparents would tell me some stories about my parents, but in the end of each story my heart would ache so badly that for the rest of the day I would be in tears."

Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for her partner as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I grew up in an orphanage until I was twelve. Those days were the most horrible. Each day I would wake up with hopes of being adopted by a loving family only to be looked down by them. I would see every friend I made in the orphanage being adopted by families. One by one they would leave with his or her new parents and I would just see them by the window with longing that feeling of being loved being embraced by someone who really cared for me. After all my original friends left, the new kids in there would pick on me and call me names. They would tell me ugly duckling or undesirable. Once they knew what had happened to my parents, they told me the cursed child saying nobody would adopt me because families were afraid of me. I turned to mischief in order to get attention from everyone, but that just made matters worse as they began to distant themselves even more."

Tears and sobs were coming from Sakura trying not to picture what Naruto was confining with her. How could someone endure so much? His pain was incomparable and yet he would smile like nothing was wrong.

"At age twelve I was finally being adopted by my godfather. You had no idea what it was like for me on that day. Finally I was leaving that awful place with someone that new my parents. I was all smiles and happy that I was on my best behavior on that day. I showered thoroughly, I brushed my teeth so hard trying to get them to sparkle, and I even combed my hair neatly. In other words I tried to be the perfect kid. When I first saw my godfather he gave me a warm hug and smile. Oh how I felt in heaven that day. I never wanted to let go but he had to finish the paperwork. He held his arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the orphanage. I looked behind me and finally it was my turn to say goodbye to everyone."

Sakura tears dried as a smile finally began to form knowing that his pain was over.

"However," Naruto continued, "He was only like that for a couple of weeks before he started leaving for his job. He is a writer, a famous one, and he would leave for weeks to places around the world. Sure he left me money but it was the same as in the orphanage. I felt alone. My godmother would come by for a day or two, usually when Jiraiya, my godfather wasn't home. They would never get along even though they were childhood friends. She was had a gambling problem so every time she dropped by she `borrowed' money from me, but I wouldn't mind because she was the only who actually would take care of me."

A small smile formed on Naruto's lips as he looked up to see Sakura who had dried tear marks on her face.

"Don't worry everything is fine right now," Naruto gave his trademark grin before hearing a couple with balloons, a stuffed animal, and cotton candy walk by.

The guy said, "That was an amazing time at the carnival. I am glad we went."

The girl he was with replied, "I know it was so much fun. Thank you for getting me this stuffed panda!"

Their laughter filled the air until they were out of ear's reach. Naruto got an idea to brighten up their moods.

"Hey Sakura, want to go to the carnival with me?" he said with such confidence.  
Sakura just was amazed of how he is but just shook her head and nodded with a smile.

**There you have it guys I hope you like it because my mind is blossoming idea after idea. Well review and review and tell me what you guys think or what i am doing wrong, until next time...**


End file.
